1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data retrieval and, more particularly, to retrieving data that has been sent using an electronic messaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems store vast amounts of data, whether on a single machine, or within a network of multiple, interconnected machines. For many individuals and businesses alike, this data is critical to day-to-day operations. Hence, safely maintaining and/or storing this data is a priority.
One way of properly maintaining data is to perform routine data backups. Routine backups ensure that data that is lost can be recovered easily or with minimal effort. Typically, data is backed up to an “off device” medium. That is, data is backed up to a medium that is independent of the medium upon which the data was originally stored. For example, data can be backed up and stored on a different computer system, an optical storage medium such as a CD or DVD, a magnetic storage medium, or the like.
Frequently, however, routine data backups are not performed, or are performed sporadically. The reasons for failing to backup data on a regular basis, or at all, can be varied. For example, data may not be backed up due to lack of storage capacity, lack of network bandwidth, or lack of time on the part of the user. Still another common reason is that some users simply lack the knowledge or skill set necessary to perform a data backup.
It would be beneficial to provide a more autonomous technique for backing up data which overcomes the obstacles described herein.